This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Toxicology has been identified as thematic area where the tools and expertise developed by the BioCurrents group could find powerful applications. To further that goal a research module was formed, coordinated by Jeffrey Laskin of UMDNJ and Rutgers University. His particular area of interest is in environmental toxicants as they impact metabolism and immune responses. Laskin has been a long time visitor to the MBL and worked with BRC on the first application of a nitric oxide sensor to single cell studies. With the consecutive cuts in the NIH funding level the Toxicology Module saw a redirection this year with more emphasis being placed on year round activity and less on the summer visitors. Peter Smith took over the responsibility for this component of the realignment.